Ślizgońskie syczenie
by Kiliandra
Summary: Kilka wierszy napisanych mimochodem.
1. Szept Draco

Jak mam ciebie zabić mój nauczycielu?

Wciąż patrzą mi na ręce. Wrogów jest tak wielu.

Mam misję wyznaczoną przez Czarnego Pana.

To właśnie z jej powodu ma noc jest nieprzespana.

#

Wybacz mi dyrektorze, ja tego nie planowałem.

Za błędy mego ojca zadanie to dostałem.

Lecz gdy go nie wypełnię, to ja stracę swe życie.

Więc przebacz stary draniu, wykonam je należycie.

Mógłbym je oddać Snape'owi, lecz nie ufam temu panu.

Mój ojciec tak uczynił, a trafił do Azkabanu.

Więc już w tym tygodniu twe wino zatruję,

Bo jestem wciąż Malfoyem, a to zobowiązuje…

Jak wino nie zadziała, to dźgnę cię w nocy nożem,

przeklęty przedmiot wyślę, jeśli to nie pomoże.

A jeśli desperacja pchnie mnie w otwartą walkę,

Na twojej starczej szyi dłonie swe zimne zamknę.

#

Żegnaj więc dyrektorze, naprawdę cię szanowałem,

Lecz swego przeznaczenia nigdy nie wybierałem.


	2. Szept Lucjusza

Słońce…

Jak dawno go nie widziałem.

W celi było wciąż ciemno, gdy w niej przebywałem.

A teraz ciepło czuję, na skórze, tego rannego przedświtu.

I mimo, że serce mam z lodu, to płaczę dziś z zachwytu.

Na twarzy mej wiatr osiada i poranna rosa,

Uśmiecham się pod maską, patrząc na drzewa z ukosa.

Ptaki się budzą ze śpiewem, skrzydłami swymi trzepocą.

Jak długo tam byłem? – Nie wiem.

Wtrącili mnie tam przemocą.

A teraz stoję tu wolny, niczym chmury na niebie,

Bo mogę wnet polecieć z powrotem do siebie.

Wezmę żonę w ramiona, uściskam syna mego,

lecz czeka mnie jeszcze praca dla Pana Czarnego.

Czasem marzę by zginął, by zabił go ten chłopak.

Nie musiałbym mu służyć jak naiwny idiota.

Nie musiałbym wciąż klękać i o bliskich się lękać,

Nie musiałbym już zabijać, ani mieć krwi na rękach.

#

Przejść chcę się po ogrodzie, pogłaskać psa przy kominku,

Wieczorem zasiąść z winem w fotelu przy moim synku…

Lecz jestem potwornym ojcem i jeszcze gorszym mężem…

Narcyza to wiedziała, kiedy brała ślub z wężem.

Lecz syna muszę chronić, tak jak rodowe nazwisko,

bo nasze dobre imię, to nadal dla mnie wszystko.

#

Walczył więc będę nadal, tam gdzie węszę zwycięstwo.

Na nic mi dzisiaj honor, gdy podeptane me męstwo.

Dziś jestem ja i rodzina, w tej chwili wolności…

Lecz czuję sól na wargach… czyżby to łzy radości?


	3. Szept Narcyzy

Za twe oczy lśniące, gdy spoglądasz z wyższością,

Za twe usta drwiące, gdy całujesz z miłością,

Za ten błysk, gdy różdżkę swą wyciągasz na wrogów,

Za twe ciało piękne, stworzone przez bogów.

Za twój szyk i gust i wdzięk niezmierzony,

Za to jak wymawiasz imię me – swej żony.

Mrużysz swe powieki, gdy cieszysz się w duchu,

A kiedy się obawiasz drapiesz się przy uchu.

I nawet w tej masce okropnej i zimnej,

ja kocham twoją duszę ,

Nie chcę żadnej innej.

Ty brniesz wciąż do przodu, nic cię nie zaskoczy.

Z odwagą i godnością patrzysz wrogom w oczy.

#

Lecz cóż to za siła zgina twe kolana?

… To jest przywiązanie do Czarnego Pana.

Nie pragnę tej potęgi, Lucjuszu mój drogi,

Przeklinam ten dzień, gdy wszedł w nasze progi.

Zamienił Cię przecież w drżącą marionetkę,

Zabawia się w salonie w rosyjską ruletkę.

Znikła gdzieś twa pewność i bezczelny uśmiech.

Dziś nikt w naszym domu spokojnie nie uśnie.

#

A jednak chwytam twą dłoń, bo wróciłeś do mnie,

Mimo, że Azkabanu nie wymażę wspomnień.

I kocham wciąż oczy twoje podkrążone,

I wielbię usta twoje w strachu wykrzywione.

Lecz mąż mój w tej wojnie okrutnej nie zginął,

znów wstanie dumny, gdy dni szare miną.

Zasypiasz dziś skulony u boku mojego,

Lecz kocham cię mój drogi po kres życia mego.


	4. Szept Severusa

Jak powinienem wystroić mój nowy gabinet?

W szufladach wala się wciąż pełno słodyczy.

Patrzysz na mnie z obrazu.

Uśmiechasz się. Milczysz.

#

Wyraz Twojej twarzy napawa mnie obrzydzeniem.

Jesteś wolny.

A Twój gabinet jest teraz moim nowym więzieniem.

#

A ja nadal trwam na straży, wypełniając gorzką obietnicę.

Oszukałeś mnie tyle razy, że nawet tego nie zliczę.

#

A jednak stoję prosto z podniesionym czołem. Gdy plują mi w twarz w swych myślach. Zbyt wystraszeni by choć spojrzeć krzywo.

I tylko Potter, to słabe ogniwo,

wciąż staje naprzeciw i wyrzuca mi grzechy, których nigdy nie popełniłem.

Czasem myślę, że mógłbym go uderzyć,

tego Wybrańca, Chłopca – który – ma – przeżyć.

Ale zamykam swą furię w mej przegniłej duszy.

Wiem po co to robię. I nic mnie nie wzruszy.

#

A potem zapadam się w Twoim fotelu. Jest teraz mój, jest drogą do celu.

Jest mym przekleństwem, brzemieniem, niedolą,

i mimo, że wciąż trwam… nie zgadzam się z mą rolą.

#

Wciąż w mojej walce, przemierzam puste korytarze.

Nigdy nie rozświetlają się przy mnie ludzkie twarze.

Myślisz , że tak łatwo, dotrzymać obietnicę?

Mych dni pustych, samotnych już dawno nie liczę.

#

Boję się, że dnia pewnego,

czyjaś różdżka zabłyśnie zielenią, zmusi mnie bym zaatakował kogoś znajomego.

Albusie, przyjacielu, wierz mi - nie chcę tego.

I mam tylko nadzieję, że ta ciągła walka

zakończy się nagle, ucięta jak nożem, bez bólu i krzyków. Że pewnego dnia zasnę z pewnością i uśmiechem na mych zastygłych wargach,

Że ja – ta cienka nić, bez początku i końca, byłem tylko narzędziem losu, okrutnego gońca.


End file.
